Salt
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: He pulls her like the sea he was, aching for her to taste his salt. Rey didn't meet her cousin for the first time until she was eighteen. She wished that she never did. She wished she never went out looking for her biological family. She should have never went out searching for her past but it she didn't she would have never met him.
1. Chapter 1

Rey didn't meet her cousin for the first time until she was eighteen.

She wished that she never did. She wished she never went out looking for her biological family. She should have just listened to her adoptive mother and never went out searching for her past.

She should have never done that because now she was sitting on her cousin's bed.

"Do you want to do this?" he asks her. He was sitting beside her, staring at her in such a quiet way that made her shiver. He didn't speak much but when he did, she couldn't help but to be drawn to him. To his voice. It was soft. Deep.

Her heart was racing but she was nodding. She was never so sure in life.

He was older than her, a decade to be exact but for some reason it doesn't seem to bother them. She felt so connected to him, a dyad. An extension to him the way he was an extension to her.

She reaches for his hand, brushes her fingertips against his. She watches his eyes flicker and she knows now that he's been wanting to touch her too for some time. "Do you want to do this?" she asks in return.

Ben nods, doesn't even allow himself to have time to think. He's quiet all the time because he's mainly lost with his thoughts, always processing every bit of information. He was calculative and cautious.

It occurs to her then that it has been on his mind for a while.

She couldn't help but to blush. He intertwines his fingers to hers, lacing them ever so delicately. The slightest touches made her heart skip a beat. It felt so unreal that they were touching. After all this time, after countless months of yearning for one another, it was happening. He's taking his time with her before he devours her.

"If they knew they won't be happy," he reminded her.

"Does that matter to you?" she asked gently. He wasn't close to his family with the exception of his mother.

"It doesn't," he admitted. "No one has a say in this but us. We're adults and we're entitled to do whatever we want." There was no past between them. They didn't grow up with one another. Cousin relationships were allowed and legal in California. "The only people stopping us is ourselves. I just want to make sure you are one hundred percent sure."

"More than anything," she breathed, leaning closer to him. She lets her fingers run through his dark hair. His hair is soft, just like she knew it would be. It amazes her how a man with sharp features and edges could have such luscious hair.

He pulls her closer like a wave, latching on and lingering.

* * *

_It was a closed adoption._

_She was never meant to find out but she did._

_She spent her whole life wandering what she did wrong to be let go. When she did find out the identity of her parents, it was too late. They had passed away when she was six years old. She still wanted answers and that was how she found the last of her remaining relatives, her Aunt Leia and Uncle Luke. _

_Rey spent months first exchanging emails and letters before feeling safe to travel from London to the United States to meet them. They were kind and paid for her ticket. She tried to turn it down but they insisted since she was still a teenager. She did pay for her own hotel during her visit instead of taking Aunt Leia's offer of staying at her house._

_They met at a restaurant for the first time and talked over dinner. She had been in contact with them for the last few months and had known what they looked like but it was still strange meeting them in person. She knows them but at the same time she didn't. In the photos, they looked tired and frail but in the flesh that was the opposite. There was a wild spirit to Leia, a burning fire and with Luke there was so much life flickering in his eyes despite being reserved in nature._

_"We didn't know that your parents had you," Luke explained._

_"Did they have other children?" Rey asked, holding her breath._

_Luke shook his head. _

_She bit her lip and pushed food around on her plate. "Can you tell me more about my parents?"_

_Luke and Leia looked at one another. "We weren't close to them," Luke began. "They were distant relatives. All the things we do know we already mentioned in the emails we sent to you."_

_Rey stared at her food. She had hoped that coming here would explain everything. Instead she was left empty. Why did her parents give her away when she was a baby? Why was it a closed adoption? What type of people were they? _

_"If we known about you, I would have taken you in," Leia said gently with a smile._

_"I'm really happy to have the opportunity to meet you," Rey smiled back. She barely knew them. They were strangers but it made her feel slightly better. She's not entirely sure if Leia was telling the truth or not but for this moment, Rey wants to believe it's true._

_"So Miss Rey, tell me about yourself," Luke handed her the bread basket. She hadn't eaten anything yet. _

_Rey laughed softly. "There's nothing much to me."_

_"You grew up in London, that's something," Leia said. She couldn't help but to fawn over the girl's accent. _

_Rey laughed. "I hate it. That's why I'm going to school here when the term starts."_

_"When does your school start?" Leia asked._

_"Late August." Soon._

_"My son should be back by then. Hopefully you make time with us for another visit."_

_Rey blinked. "I have a cousin?" She had been talking to them for months and they had failed to mention this._

_"I think he would be your second cousin," Leia stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out their relation. _

_"I believe so," Luke confirmed. _

_"What is his name?" Rey asked._

_"His name is Ben," Leia said fondly._

_Rey couldn't help but to smile. She senses it, the love Leia had for her son. "What's he like?"_

_Leia took a sip of her water and stared blankly into space. "He's a good person," her voice sounds pained. In the light, she looks old. Worn. "But he's a little bit lost."_

* * *

Ben takes her in his arms. It was not the first time that he's done this. He pulls her like the sea he was, aching for her to taste his salt. He touches every freckle of hers on her face, connecting them as if they were constellations.

His mother adored her. She was the daughter that his mother always wanted. It would break her heart to know what her son wanted to do this girl. "You never been with anyone, so why me?"

This was not the first time these words were said in the open. The words linger on to his skin, like a sunburn. She was a bright sun and he had gotten too close. He shouldn't have but he couldn't pull away. "You're the first person that I trust to be vulnerable with," she whispered.

His eyes went dark. "Do you really want a relationship with me?"

She nods again, touching his face.

Ben can barely breathe when she does that. He's lightheaded, in disbelief that she wants him as much as he wants her. He stares at her, at all of their barriers. He wanted to discard her clothes so he could see all of her. But not tonight. It wasn't the time. He wanted to take his time with her, give her everything she deserved. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" his tone was stern. Ben knows that he has to be. He was older. Much older. And she was young and lacked experience.

"I do but I don't care."

"Do you what that means? There's over a billion people in the world and you choose to be with me, someone who's related to you. You're basically stating that out of everyone in this world, that I'm the only person for you."

She froze from the intensity of his words. She examined him and she sees clearly that a part of him was pleased about it. If she chose him, she would be only his. "I know exactly what it means. You're not the only one that thought about this."

"Why would you want to risk everything you have to be with me?"

"The same reason why you want to too, I feel that it's going to last. That it's meant to be."

He nodded, following her movements. They were linked. He feels it. Never in his life did he felt this way towards someone. "There's no turning back if you chose to be with me. I won't ever let you go." He cups her face and pulls her into a kiss. It felt so much of a soft embrace. A sweet acceptance.

This wasn't the first time that they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

_She's really pretty._

_This thought appears before him as they're meeting for the first time at a family dinner. There were different levels of attractiveness and Ben never thought he would be drawn to pretty. He liked his women alluring and sexy. His liked his women in tight low clothing and dark makeup. He liked his women with large breasts and with a nice firm ass. She wasn't any of that._

_There was an innocence to her appearance, a certain sweetness and daintiness that he's not used to liking._

_He can't help staring at her. _

_Ben's surprised with how much he likes to look at the girl. She's all covered up in layers and the only thing exposed was her prominent collarbones. He takes a bite of his food and chews it slowly. There was something attractive about seeing her collarbones so sharp. It told him a lot about her body, that she was slim and small all over. She's bare face but she doesn't need any makeup. She was so feminine, just so pretty._

_He's well aware that he shouldn't be feeling this way towards his cousin. She's a distant cousin, he reminded himself._

_But she connects to his uncle and mother so naturally. He's never seen the so happy and so mentally there. She turns to him then and gives him a smile. He tenses all over. He tries to return the exchange as well but his mouth is left stiff. She's really pretty and she was acknowledging his presence. Welcoming him. _

_"You have something on your lips," she comments gently._

_To her surprise he doesn't use a napkin, he just licks it off. There was something animalistic to this action. It was effortless, just like the way he carried himself. "Just some salt," he tells her, licking his lips again. He sees it, her being taken aback by his lack of manners. They were only salt crystals, he wanted to tell her. He crosses his arms then, trying to contain himself._

_He's suddenly taken by the urge to touch himself. He doesn't of course but h__e really wants to show her what else his tongue can do._

_Her eyes fall on to his arms. He had taken off his leather jacket when they got into the restaurant and his muscles ripple through his shirt. He catches the pretty girl bite her lip. Her cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink. Oh, he would do so much with her if they weren't related._

_Ben uncrosses his arms and proceeds to eat. The food tastes plain to him all of the sudden. Tasteless and dry. He forces himself to stomache it for he knew it wasn't true. They were having Chinese food and it was at no means tasteless with all the salt and oil added. He wants to be eating her, he knew. He wants to taste how sweet and salty she was._

* * *

_"What do you think of Rey?" his mother asked._

_He was taking her home tonight after dinner. Her mother didn't feel like driving and so they carpooled._

_"She's nice but I can't exactly base off my judgements off one night," he responds. Rey would be better if she wore a skirt, he wanted to say._

_"I see," she said._

_Ben turned to his mother for a moment. There was something in the way she said it, all knowing and condescending all at once. "And?"_

_"What?" she asked, feigning innocence._

_"I know you, you're going to say more."_

_"You can't play with her, you know you can't."_

_He doesn't say anything. He doesn't exactly know what to say. His mother is assuming he's going to fuck a complete stranger. Of course he's done it before but not without being heavily intoxicated and horny. And not them being remotely related to him either._

_"I saw the way you looked at her tonight."_

_"That's how I look at all women," he said simply._

_His mother opened her mouth but closed it for she knew there was some truth to it. Her son loved women. _

_"I won't do anything."_

_"I hope so. Rey's such a sweet girl."_

_Ben flinched. He knew then that this wasn't going to be just a one time thing. His mother planned on making the girl a permanent member of the family. "She's still a stranger, related or not."_

_"Yes but I want to get to know her. I want to be close to her."_

_Ben went silent. He knew his mother always wanted to have a girl but it wasn't possible with how things were with his father. It was a miracle Ben even existed with how unfaithful his father was._

_"I feel like she's my own," his mother's voice went soft. He winced again. She sounded so loving, he hadn't heard his mother sound like that in years. "Like you two share the same soul."_

* * *

_With lips like that, she should be kissed always._

_Her lips are full and soft._

_Ben clenched on to the playing cards. He tries not to look at her but he does. His mother feels like this girl shared the same soul as him and for some reason he believes it. She feels so familiar to him._

_"It's your turn," Luke laughs._

_Ben examined his cards and then at Rey. "Do you have anything I want?" he asked in a teasing manner. This was a game after all. _

_"I don't know, what do you need?"_

* * *

_He's certain that this girl was trying to seduce him._

_She gave him her number and tells him that they should spend time together. This is only innocent, he knew but he feels more to it. The intent was not all there of innocent. They don't do much when it's just them. They mainly go out for milk tea and chat in the open._

_She's all zipped up in a hoodie but he can see her nipples poking through. They're not overly hard and poking out but he does see them. They're little nubs and he sees the shape of her breasts. So small but perky. He's certain that she wants him to see her without a bra. Little tease. He definitely wants to put his mouth on her little nips._

_"You're not wearing a bra, why is that?" _

_Rey blushes instantly. She hugs her chest then. "Why are you staring there?"_

_"They're pretty hard to ignore." He doesn't pull his gaze. He likes seeing her embarrassed, such a cute sight. _

_"My breasts are sore today and I don't have much."_

_He nodded. He knew well. She was going to get her period soon. Poor girl, her breasts must be swollen. It wasn't like she was trying to openly display her breasts to him. She was wearing a T-shirt and a hoodie. "Do you own any bralettes? They might be better to wear during this time."_

_"How do you know what bralettes are?"_

_"I just do."_

_"You're a pervert aren't you?"_

_He gave her a smile. "Perhaps. But you should look into them. I don't want any other perverts to see them."_

* * *

_He still sleeps around with other women but he keep wishing it was her._

_He's very unsatisfied and he doesn't know what to do._

_Ben decides to drink tonight. Drink his wallows away. He was in between jobs as it is, needs something to make him forget. He drinks too much, he knew. He knows Rey and he knows a girl like her wouldn't like that. She's so pure and precious. He can take her if he wanted to. He could but he knows that she doesn't see him that way._

_She refers him constantly as the older brother she never had. _

_Doesn't make him feel any better when he's getting off to the idea of her at night._

_He has her on social media and none of her photos are at all provocative. So he imagines her in things, things he would like to buy for her for him to only see. Tight skirts, low cut shirts. Lingerie. _

_He pours himself another drink. _

_He's gone from sober._

_Completely gone._

_It's so apparent by how he musters the idea to call her at this time of night. He's so delirious and happy all at once. Clumsy he types up her name and calls her. She doesn't answer and so he calls her again. And again. _

_"Ben?" she sounds confused and tired._

_He hears her yawn and he awes at the sound. Such a lovely sound. "Hi," he said lazily. God, he's so happy to hear her voice. _

_"What's up?" she yawned again._

_"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice," his speech is slurred._

_"Is everything okay? You sound drunk."_

_"I am very drunk," he nodded, thinking she was able to see. She sounds so concern, if she was here, would she be taking care of him? Of course she would. "And I'm very okay."_

_"Is there anything wrong? We can talk about it if you want."_

_"No there's nothing wrong."_

_"Are you just very drunk?"_

_"Yeah," he laughs dumbly. _

_"Okay," she laughed. "Good night Ben."_

_"I really like you."_

_She laughs quietly. "I know you do."_

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Yes," she answer to him as she would to a child._

_He gritted his teeth. "I don't think you know how much I like you."_

_There was a pause. _

_"Rey? Are you still here?" _

_"I am," she said calmly. _

_He sighed in relief. He sat down on his bed then and began to unzip his pants. He's already hard. "I really like you." __He winced at the cold air as he let his cock spring free. _

_"How much?"_

_"I want to kiss you."_

_"Oh."_

_He nodded. She sounds so startled. "Yeah, oh," he moaned as he worked his way up with his shaft. _

_"What's that?"_

_"Just my cock. I really want to be inside your little cunt."_

_"Ben, you're drunk."_

_He whines again but he doesn't stop touching himself. "It's okay, I know you like me too. So please stop putting on this little charade."_

_"You know we can't."_

_He grimaced and teased his leaking tip. "I know we can't but we aren't in the same room. We're not physically together." __He's really horny and turned on. He's going to make himself come for sure. He puts his phone on speaker and lays it next to him so he can use both hands this time. "So we can play with ourselves for each other." He lets himself moan freely._

_"I never - I never done this."_

_"Phone sex?"_

_"No...touch myself."_

_He cursed underneath his breath. "I'll teach you."_


End file.
